docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Engine Nine, Feelin' Fine!
.jpg|thumb|300px |imagewidth = 300 |previous = Blast Off! |next = The Right Stuff}}Engine Nine, Feelin' Fine! is the first segment of the fourth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on March 27, 2012. Summary Donny thinks that his toy fire engine Lenny, aka Engine 9, is broken ( but it actually ran out of water in his holding tanks), so Doc fixes him by refilling him. Recap Doc is looking for Lambie in her room but can't find her. Suddenly she hears a noise outside her room and opens it. As she does so Donny comes in with both Stuffy and Lambie, as well as his own toy Lenny, or Engine 9 as Donny calls him. When Donny asks Doc is she wants to play with him she tells him that she can't right now but will later. As soon as Donny leaves Doc brings Stuffy and Lambie to life and brings them with her outside to the clinic. As soon as they arrive they lament on how hot it is today. Soon Squeakers comes in with some bad news and takes them out to see that Donny was having some trouble playing with Lenny. Donny thinks Lenny is broken for good so Donny puts him in a pile of broken toys. Doc, Stuffy & Lambie plan to help Donny by fixing Lenny. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and Buddy *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Jeff Fischer as Lenny Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Water Water Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Lambie: Oh, oh! Does that mean we can have a tea party? :Stuffy: Wh--Whoa! No one said anything about a tea party. I'm a dragon. I'm supposed to be protecting castles, not having tea parties. Besides, I have nothing to wear. :Squeaking :Doc: What's the matter, Squeakers? :Squeaking :Stuffy: What's he saying? :Hallie: He's saying... Oh, I don't know. I don't speak squeak. :Doc: Squeakers, just show us what's wrong. :Doc: Aw. Donny looks so sad. :Lambie: Oh! I know something you can do to cheer him up. :Doc and Lambie: Fix Lenny! :Lambie: You are a doctor for toys after all. :Doc: Lenny, I think you need a checkup. :Lenny: What's a checkup? :Lambie: Oh, it's when a doctor--like Doc here--takes a look at you to make sure you're healthy and strong. :Doc: Hmm, Lenny, has anything else been bothering you? :Lenny: Well, I've been feeling kind of tired and my head sort of hurts sometimes, but mostly when it's really hot outside. :Lambie: What do you think, Doc? :Doc: I don't know, but I won't give up until we figure it out. :Lambie: That's my girl. :Lenny: What's Driedout-A-tosis? :Doc: It's like when you're dehydrated. :Stuffy: Oh, yeah! It's exactly like being dehydrated. Uh, Doc, what's dehydrated again? I'm asking for the Lenster here. :Doc: It's when you aren't drinking enough water. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Driedout-A-tosis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Lenny the fire engine and Buddy the dump truck *'Moral': Always remember to drink lots of water on a hot day. *This is the first Season 1 episode in production order. *This is the second time Hallie didn't sing the Time for Your Checkup song. The first time was in "Run Down Race Car". Differences Between Book from Episode *Lambie was on two legs the whole time in the book. Although in the episode, she was on all fours in some scenes. *In the book, Stuffy was on the shelf when Doc was looking for Lambie. Although in the episode, Chilly was on the shelf when Doc was looking for Lambie, and Donny brought Lambie, Stuffy and Lenny into Doc's bedroom. *In the episode it was Doc and Lambie who said "Fix Lenny", but in the book it was Stuffy who said it. *Chilly didn't appear in the book like how he did in the episode. *In the episode, when Doc tells the toys to go stuffed, Lambie was on the floor, but in the book, she was on the clinic table. Gallery * Engine Nine, Feelin' Fine!/Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Lenny Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung